camino a la grandeza
by knightmare1234
Summary: ¡que pasa si un dia naruto encuentra a un maestro que revele todo su potencial? un naruto mas inteligente una sakura menos chillona y un sasuke mas oscuro
1. comienzos parte 1

Camino a la grandeza

_Esta letra es tipo de pensamiento_

**Este tipo de letra es del kyubi o sakura interna**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLAAAAAA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. EN RESUMEN EN ESTE FIC SE CENTRARA EN LA PRIMERA PARTE DE NARUTO O SEA NARUTO Y NO NARUTO SINTESIS LA MAYOR PARTE SERA LO MISMO QUE EN LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE NARUTO TENDRA UN MAESTRO QUE DESPERTARA TODO SU POTENCIAL,SASUKE SERA MAS OSCURO CONFORME AVANZA LA HISTORIA Y SAKURA SE ENAMORARA DE NARUTO CON EL TIEMPO ,PERO TAMBIEN HABRA PERSONAS QUE PELEARAN POR EL CORAZON DE NUESTRO HEROE DE COLOR NARANJA (INO,TAYUYA Y HINATA ESTA ULTIMA NO SE INCLUIRA ASI QUE NO ME PREGUNTEN SI ELLA VA A ESTAR CON NARUTO,SINCERAMENTE HINATA NO ME GUSTA CON ESA TIMIDEZ ESTUPIDA Y CON ESA OBSECION ME DA MEDIO ESCALOFRIOS UHHHH XD) TAMBIEN HABRAN TECNICAS ORIGINALES MIAS YAAAAYYYY ,SU MAESTRO QUE EL NOMBRE LO DIRE DESPUES XD ES ALGUIEN QUE VE A NARUTO Y SE ACUERDA DE SI MISMO POR ESO LO COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE NARUTO TENDRA ACCESO AL SECRETO DE LOS CLONES DE SOMBRA DE APRENDERDE SUS EXPERIENCIAS PERO LA HISTORIA VA A DECIR CUANDO ESO ES TODO NO SEAN SEVEROS JEJE Y AHÍ VA LA HISTORIA.**

Capitulo uno: comienzos

El dia del ataque del kyubi a Konoha

Encen su encontrando el cuerpo sin vida del cuarto hokage y un bebe de pelo rubio con un extraño sello en su estomago el tercer hokage y hatake kakashi llegaron al lugar con la tristeza vista en sus ojos

"tenemos que mantener al niño a salvo" indico el tercero

"espero que algún dia lo reconozcan comoun héroe como su padre" un kakashi devastado sin notarlo dejo caer una lagrima por su ojo visible

"de ahora en adelante cuidare de ti, Naruto" dijo en un susurro el tercero

Y asi nace una leyenda contenedor del kyubi el ninja numero uno hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin que ellos lo sepan una figura de cabello rubio miro desde lo lejos

"_ese niño pasara por un millón de problemas "_pensó la figura lejana

Y con ello se marcho a alguna parte sin saber que el destino de el y ese niño estaban conectados

7 años después

Un niño de cabello rubio con seis bigotes en su cara y una gran sonrisa en su cara caminaba por las calles de konoha pero en su interior estaba triste por saber que el pueblo lo miraba con odio aun no sabiendo por que , pero desde hace unos días estaba decidido a hacerse notar.

**Flashback**

Naruto se paseaba en Konoha como un dia normal pero este dia había sido diferente,veía como lo ignoraban no le daban aprecio ni cariño y eso lo devastaba sentía que no existía.

"_como puedo hacer para que mequieran o me presten atención" _se paseaba naruto con ese pensamiento en mente

Pero a el solo lo veian como un mounstro y en ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de algo.

"_si me ven como un problema al menos hare algo para que noten mi existencia ,me hare el mejor bromista" naruto pensó con una sonrisa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pero también pensaba en cierta niña de pelo rosa que se cruzo el otro dia

**FLASHBACK hace tres días**

Un dia naruto estaba en una plaza jugando como se la podría llamar con otros niños cuando de repente cio a una niña de pelo rosa y con una gran frente rodeada de unos niños mas o menos 2 años mayores que ella

"mira es la niña frente, jajajajajaaja" el primer brabucon se rio

"su frente están grande que tapa el sol jajaj " el segundo brabucon se rio mas fuerte

" niña frente ,niña frente, niña frente" el tercero al parecer el líder empezó a decir

Y ahí la niña no pudo mas y empezó a llorar y derramar lagrimas

Naruto que había visto todo había tenido suficiente asi que intervino

"¡QUIENES SE CREEN USTEDES PARA EMPEZAR A MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN INOCENTE! Naruto intervino poniéndose entre sakura y los abusivos

"no nos digas que hacer monstruo"el segundo bravucon dijo

"AUN ASI NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA MOLESTEN" naruto grito llamando la atención de la madre de la niña que estaba charlando con otros padres y de inmediato se fue a ver a su hija

"no vas a decirnos que hacer" el líder clamo cuando lanzo su ataque

Pero lo que no se esperaba es que naruto agarro el brazo del líder abusivo y lo tiro en una llave de judo .La madre de la niña veía en estado de shock como el llamado "niño zorro" defendió a su hija de los abusivos y estaba ganando, o por lo menos estaba hasta que llegaron los otros 2 abusivos y empezaron a agarrarlo y a patearlo .Después de 3 minutos de patearlo vieron como venían los grandes y se fueron .La niña que vio todo rápido fue a ayudar a naruto y en eso naruto se quedo hipnotizado con sus ojos color jade.

"estas bien? " pregunto la niña

"ehhh….eeehhh…yo" naruto seguía hipnotizado con los lindos ojos de color jade

"entonces estas bien" afirmo la niña

"ahhh….. si" naruto se compuso y se levanto "estoy bien gracias" afirmo

"gracias por defenderme de esos abusivos tenia miedo y me molestaban mucho" la niña dijo en tristeza

"no ahí de que, ¿pero por que te molestaban?" pregunto naruto al ver a la niña que de nuevo se puso a llorar

"es por mi frente dicen que es muy grande y me molestan micho" ella sollozo en silencio y naruto al ver esto se le partió el corazón.

"por que no puedo tener una frente como los demás por que yo?" pregunto ella llorando

Al ver esto naruto no pudo mas y decidió ayudarla

" no se por que te molestan con tu frente, yo creo que es bonita" naruto le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

La niña al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa igual a la de naruto

"gracias ahhhh…. Perdón pero no se tu nombre" la niña medio avergonzada le dijo

"naruto uzumaki para servirte ahhhh…. Por cierto no se tu nombre tampoco" naruto dijo con la misma vergüenza

" sakura haruno mucho gusto naruto" ella le dijo y le sonrio secándose las ultimas lagrimas

"gracias, espero que estes bien, espero verte otra vez sakura" le dedico una sonrisa sincera a sakura

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse sakura le agarro la mano y dijo…..

"espera, se que suena raro pero quieres ser mi amigo?" pregunto sakura

Naruto estaba asombrado era la primera vez que alguien quiso ser su amigo y estaba mas que feliz y dijo lo obvio

"me encantaría ser tu amigo sakura" el respondió dándole una gran sonrisa

Sin saberlo la madre de sakura estaba viendo todo y estaba impresionada ,ahí el niño llamado demonio defendió a su hija y ella quiso ser su amigo .Después de unos brevesmomentos revelo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a naruto.

"sakura cariño es hora de irnos" la señora haruno llamo a sakura

Sakura estaba feliz , feliz por que tenia un amigo y este no la molestaba por su frente sino le decía que era linda

"esta bien mama" dijo sakura y empezó a irse, no antes de que le diera un abrazo a naruto y este se pusiera tieso ypor unos momentos nervioso

"hasta luego naruto" ella se despidió con una sonrisa

"hasta luego sakura" este grito y se fue a su casa

En eso sakura llego con su mama

"hola mama, vamos"

La madre de sakura estaba feliz por ella había echo un amigo y ella aprendió que naruto no era un demonio sino un niñonormal

" sakura te divertiste hoy? "pregunto la madre de sakura sabiendo la respuesta

"si, hice un nuevo amigo, su nombre es naruto y me defendió de unos bravucones"

"eso es bueno querida ahora vamos tenemos que hacer la cena" dijo la señora haruno

"si" ella dio una sonrisa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_tal vez solo debo trabajar mas duro para ganarme el respeto de la gente"_ pensó naruto

Y con eso se fue a su casa con una sonrisa, pero sin darse cuenta un cierto individuo de pelo rubio lo miraba de cerca

"_vamos a ver si tienes lo necesario para ser un héroe"_ el mismo sujeto rubio pensó antes de desaparecer

5 años después

Un naruto sonriente de 12 años se paseaba por las calles de konoha feliz con la asignación de su nuevo equipo aunque se preguntaba por que un equipo asi

**FLASHBACK**

Iruka que empezaba a decir los equipos genin se detuvo en el siete

"en el equipo siete están…sakura haruno naruto uzumaki" en ese momento iruka miro a sakura que hizo un berrinche por estar con naruto , mientras que naruto alzo su puño al aire en señal de victoria iruka pensaba "_como puede quejarse cuando naruto es el quinto mejor de la clase"(nota mia en este fic naruto es mas inteligente por que se concentro mas en esforzarse tanto física como mentalmente al haber pensado en todas las cosas que sucedieron hasta ahora)_

Decidio seguir hablando

"y finalmente Sasuke Uchiha"

Ahí sakura chillo como cualquier fangirl mientras que sasuke solto el normal "uhmm" y naruto estaba deprimido por competir contra el famoso uchiha y ganar el corazón de sakura (nota mia aca también esta enamorado de sakura)

Cuando se dedico a terminar iruka les dijo que esperen a su instructor jounin se les dijo que les esperaran en la azotea de la academia

Después de esperar 2 horas naruto decidió irse aun cuando sakura le dijo que espere alegando que eran ordenes, cuando estuvo a punto de irse una nube de humo apareció de la nada y con ella un hombre de pelo plateado que cubre su ojo izquierdo y un paño que cubre su boca

"YO" dijo el famoso ninja que copia kakashi hatake

"llegas tarde" sakura le indico mientras estaba enojada

"lo siento es que tuve que ayudar a una abuelita con sus bolsas y luego tuve que bajar un gato de un árbol " kakashi dijo

"mentiroso" sakura le dijo enojada

"bueno en fin los veo en el campo de entrenamiento en una hora para su prueba" como kakashi lo dijo se esfumo

Mas tarde ese dia

Kakashi les explico la prueba de las campanas y que si fallaban no iban a volver

Sakura estaba aterrada pero naruto la apoyo y le dio fuerzas a lo que ella le dio las gracias

"bueno equipo la prueba comenzara ….AHORA" kakashi grito y los 3 se desvanecieron

Naruto que había hecho 20 clones de sombras los mando a que se transformen en diferentes cosas para acaparar terreno incluso el naruto real tenia que agradecerle a el tercero por los clones

**FLASHBACK**

**Naruto estaba visitando a sarutobi cuando le pregunto una pregunta sobre el**

"**viejo por que no puedo hacer un clon normal?" pregunto naruto a sarutobi**

"**bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar muéstrame un clon normal"**

**Naruto lo hizo pero salió todo palido y debil**

"**naruto ponle mas chakra al clon" sarutobi dijo**

**Naruto puso mas chakra pero salió peor**

"**naruto ponle mucho mas chakra" sarutobi exigió pero no se preparo para lo que naruto le iba a decir**

"**no puedo viejo si le pongo mas va a explotar" naruto lo miro con ojos afirmando lo que dijo**

"_será cierto , será que tiene una gran fuente de chakra" sarutobi pensó_

"**naruto esta vez al clon ponle la menor cantidad de chakra posible" sarutobi dijo**

**Naruto lo hizo y salió un clon casi perfecto**

"**ya veo tus reservas de chakra son demasiado grandes, tengo algo que quisa te ayude naruto" sarutobi dijo con una gran sonrisa**

**Momentos mas tarde sarutobi regreso con un rollo enorme y se lo mostro a naruto**

"**naruto este es el jutsu clones de sombras consume mucho chakra pero tu no tendras problemas" sarutobi dijo y se lo enseño a naruto .Al principio no le salía pero en una hora logro aprenderlo.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_viejo gracias por el jutsu rometo no decepcionarte"_ naruto pensó sonriendo

Viendo a donde estaba kakashi naruto planeo una estrategia muy bien planeda (recuerden que naruto ahora seria una convinacion de inteligencia y fuerza o sea es muy inteligente como en shippuden aca pero su fuerza solo aumento un poco ahora )

"bien operación robacampanas ahora" naruto dijo sonriendo

De repente los 20 clones transformados salieron y atacaron a kakashi .El los destruyo a todos antes de que se duera cuenta de que con la destrucción de los clones naruto fue en silencio y les robo las campanas.

Kakashi vio como naruto giraba las campanas en los dedos en señal de que estaba impresionado seria un insulto se sentía shockeado un genin logro quitarle las 2 campanas a la vez .pero a se sentía feliz él le recordaba al cuarto hokage. Lejos todavía ocultos sasuke miraba con enojo como un simple genin le logro robarle las campanas a alguien como kakashi ,se sentía umillado por que el sentía que era alguien superior y ahora se encontraba que un don nadie era mejor que el la ira lo sentía una sensación de asombro al ver a alguien que pensaba que era el ultimo lugar lograr hacer un plan tan elaborado en tan poco tiempoahora sentía respeto por naruto , es cierto que era un bocazas o un parlanchin pero ahora demostró que es un genio de campo lo único que sentía sakura ahora era admiración.

Kakashi miro a naruto por un momentoantes de llamar a sasuke y a sakura

"sasuke sakura vengan la prueba termino" kakashi dijo y los dos genins llegaron al lugar

Sakura fue la primera en hablar"WOW naruto como lo hiciste" pregunto ella en asombro

Naruto puso una mano atrás y dijo "nada solo seme ocurrió eso es todo" poniendo cara como que se avergüenza

"golpe de suerte "dijo sasuke tan arrogante como siempre

"bueno a callar"kakashi hablo "naruto a quien le vas a dar la otra campana?" pregunto kakashi

Naruto le tomo unos 20 segundos antes de responder algo que era increíble para kakashi

"se la doy tanto a sakura y a sasuke" les lanzolas dos campanas y se quedo ahí

Los 2 genins restantes miraban asombrados a naruto por hacer algo asi mientras que kakashi se sentía orgulloso por el

"¿naruto puedo preguntar por que decidiste darles las dos campanas a ello? El pregunto

"por que aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura"

Kakashi sintió un gra orgullo al ver como reaccionaba naruto

"estas seguro?" naruto asintió "felicidades pasaron la prueba"

Los 3 lo miraron en confusión diciendo que paso luego hatake les explico todo el concepto de la prueba a lo que suspiraron con que ninguno de ellos se de cuenta el mismo rubio que lo miraba siempre

"_ese chico es muy fuerte será un héroe" _el mismo rubio se fue y desapareció con una sonrisa

**BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE NO SEAN TAN DURO CONMIGO. EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA ACEPTO OPINIONES DUDAS O CUALQUIER COSA ASI QUE NADA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	2. comienzos parte 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN PRIMERA QUERIA HACERLES SABER QUE ESTE SERIA UN CAPITULO COMPUESTO DE 2 PARTES O SEA COMIENZOS PARTE 1 Y 2, POR ESO EN LA ULTIMA PARTE NO PUSE FIN DEL FLASHBACK (LOL). OTRA COSA ES QUE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS IDEAS Y OPINIONES DE USTEDES POR LA TARDANZA TAMBIEN ES QUE ESTAS SEMANAS ESTUBE LLENO DE COSAS POR HACER ASI QUE ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE****.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de naruto pero estaría bueno no: p**

**Comienzos parte 2**

En el ultimo capitulo nos quedamos en

"_ese chico es muy fuerte será un héroe" _el mismo rubio se fue y desapareció con una sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tiempo a saltar 3 meses después

Conforme paso el tiempo el equipo 7 tuvo muchas aventuras como el rescate de tora y muchas misiones de rango D .La misión que abrió mas sus le llamo la atencion fue la misión del país de las olas donde por primera vez tuvo miedo por la vida de los demas no entendia todabia las palabras de haku pero su muerte para el le parecio encontró raro después de la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin después de ver a un hombre medio raro para el morder el cuello de sasuke , aunque vio que sasuke no cambio tanto y no se vio afectado por el sello, para colmo arruinaron su control de chacra por el mismo hombre que mordió a sasuke ,aun no sabe la razón de que su control de chakra se arruinara pero eso no importa pelearía con kiba y estaba en desventaja

"_qué diablos hago mi control de chakra es patético, tal vez el viejo me ayude, pero tengo que ser rápido mi pelea es en 5 minutos" _pensó naruto pero para su suerte por querer trabajar duro trabajo también su velocidad y taijutsu para que su velocidad sea buena y su taijutsu sea decente o nivel medio todavía recuerda cuando se fue a entrenar con gai y lee como si fuera ayer

**FLASHBACK**

Hace 1 mes

Naruto caminaba por konoha de noche pensando en cómo mejorar sus habilidades, odiaba admitirlo pero era medio lento y su taijutsu apestaba aun recordaba las palabras de kakashi

"_naruto odio admitirlo pero eres lento si quieres ser mejorar tienes que ser más rápido"_ le dijo kakashi

¿Qué hago quiero ser más rápido pero cómo? Naruto se dijo a sí mismo "debo mejorar tal vez iruka-sensei o kakashi-sensei me ayuden" le dijo a la nada una vez mas .Pero de repente vio la solución ahí a unos 4 metros estaban maito gai y rock lee entrenando a lo loco diciendo algo que naruto no pudo entender pero escucho claro "llamas de la juventud" y con eso se fue a correr a ellos

Cuando llego fue recibido con las poses y sonrisas de los 2 tipos con leotardos verdes

"ahhhh como te va naruto vienes a ver nuestras llamas de la juventud arder" dijo un gai con la sonrisa brillante pero a naruto se le cayó una gota de sudor al ver la actitud rara de gai pero rápido se recompuso y hizo su pregunta

"¿puedes por favor ayudarme en mi taijutsu y mi velocidad" dijo naruto con una mirada de determinación

En primera lee puso una mirada de asombro pero al segundo sus ojos ardían unas llamas de quien sabe donde salían al momento de decir

"OHHHHHHHHHH ASI QUE AHORA NARUTO QUIERE QUE SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDAN MAS QUE NUNCA "dijo lee con una mirada de felicidad y determinación también en sus ojos

Al mismo tiempo gai también tenía esa mirada y llamas en sus ojos y alrededor "bien mi pequeño naruto te entrenare y….." gai estaba preparado para decir algo y naruto desearía haberse tapado los oídos por el grito que venía a continuación"! HARE QUE TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDAN MAS QUE NUNCA ¡" grito gai haciendo que naruto retrocediera unos pasos por el grito y lee llorara unas cuantas lagrimas antes de decir

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI "y siguieron así por lo menos 2 minutos antes de abrazarse y después señalar con el dedo a ninguna parte con lagrimas en los ojo  
Mientras tanto naruto pensaba "_en que me metí"_ con la mirada abajo antes de mirar a donde gai y lee estaban

"muy bien naruto vendrás acá a las 8 de la noche a entrenar con lee y conmigo quedo claro" gai miro a naruto con una sonrisa antes de lanzarle pesos especiales a naruto

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto naruto sosteniendo las pesas

"son pesas especiales de chakra" explico gai "he visto tu resistencia y está muy bien para un genin, concentraras un poco de chakra en las pesas cuando te las pongas en los pies y aumentaran de peso" dijo gai" no te las quitaras a menos que sea para dormir o bañarse hasta los exámenes chunin quedo claro" gai dijo en un tono de autoridad que hizo a naruto temblar "dado que solo tendrás poco tiempo para entrenar nos concentraremos en velocidad y en taijutsu quedo claro" gai dijo y naruto asintió con una sonrisa antes de despedirse corriendo pero se había olvidado que tenia las pesas" _uhhh por dios me olvide que las tenía puestas apenas puedo caminar" _pensó un naruto cansado ya listo para dormir

"buenas noches naruto no dejes que tus llamas de juventud sean bajas como las de mi rival" dijo gai cuando vio irse a naruto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mientras iba en camino para ver al tercero para ver al tercero todavía recordaba cómo eran las pruebas que le pusieron como correr durante 4 horas, las flexiones de brazos las sesiones de taijutsu que según gai había mejorado a pasos agigantados y sus pesos eran la mitad de pesados que los de lee y su velocidad había aumentado bastante como para estar a la par con kiba según gai

Cuando llego a donde estaba el hokage lo encontró revisando papeles y este lo miro y hablo

"hola naruto ¿qué pasa?" pregunto el anciano hokage al joven hiperactivo cabeza de chorlito y ninja numero uno de konoha

"¿me puedes ayudar con mi chakra? me paso algo y ahora hasta me cuesta incluso hacer un clon de sombra" dijo naruto con un toque de tristeza

Sarutobi lo vio y sabia que pasaba algo después de todo sabía que orochimaru había aparecido frente al equipo de naruto como sabia que mordió al uchiha y seguro que había hecho algo , antes de que pudiera decir algo hayate hablo "naruto uzumaki y kiba inuzuka bajen a la arena " hayate hablo "espera unos minutos por favor" respondió el hokage anciano y miro a naruto "rápido naruto muéstrame tu estomago no tenemos mucho tiempo " dijo Sarutobi en un susurro a lo que naruto respondió" ni creas viejo pervertido " respondió naruto enojado " "solo hazlo " dijo un Sarutobi enojado ,a regañadientes naruto lo hizo y el hokage hizo varios sellos de manos y exclamo "sello de los cinco elementos "sus dedos brillaron de color azul y golpearon el sello de naruto haciendo que grite de dolor pero duro un segundo para sorpresa de naruto se sentía mucho mejor "me siento…..me siento….¡ ME SIENTO INCREIBLE ¡ gracias viejo" naruto dijo alegre y abrazo al hokage y este le devolvió el abrazo " hazlo lo mejor que puedas naruto" le dijo el hokage a naruto y este asintió " ya verás viejo ganare esto fácil" y con eso se fue abajo a la arena donde kiba lo esperaba con una sonrisa arrogante" ha. Tu enano crees que puedes ganarme, ha, te ganare rápido así no te humillas mas idiota " y este adopto una postura de taijutsu mientras que naruto se mantuvo mirándolo riendo " lo siento, pero no pienso perder ,de veras" mientras que naruto hizo lo mismo y hayate dijo" comiencen" kiba no perdió tiempo y corrió con su mimetismo animal en 4 patas a naruto a una gran velocidad, nadie esperaba que naruto ganara excepto hinata y sakura que lo apoyaban pero sabían que era difícil, pero se sorprendieron cuando naruto agarro el pie de kiba y lo lanzo al suelo con fuerza haciendo que kiba gruña de dolor y alejarse esto sorprendio a todos de que naruto haya aumentado su velocidad en poco tiempo sobre todo kakashi "_como aumento tanto en tan poco tiempo_ " pensó un kakashi sorprendido al mismo tiempo sakura miro a naruto con intriga "wow naruto se hizo bueno al menos" **"PERO SASUKE ES MEJOR QUE EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO" ** dijo la sakura interna "en eso tienes razón no veo como naruto logre vencer a sasuke" .En eso kiba miro " hm parece ser que no eres tan malo después de todo supongo que tendré que pelear enserio " dijo kiba como le dio a akamaru una pastilla y se duplico su chakra "ahora akamaru" dijo kiba y a través de signos akamaru se convirtió en un segundo kiba "queeeeeeeeee" fue la respuesta de naruto al ver a akamaru pero no vio que los dos se pusieron a lanzarles golpes y apenas podía contra los dos .Una patada de naruto a la costilla de kiba hizo que kiba gruñera de dolor antes de darle un golpe en la cara a naruto y que gruña también, naruto tomo la iniciativa y fue a kiba gritando a kiba haciendo a señal "jutsu clones de sombres" y 50 narutos salieron disparados a kiba "_supongo que no tengo opción" _pensó kiba "listo akamaru" dijo kiba a un akamaru atento " vamos" kiba y akamaru fueron corriendo en 4 patas antes de saltar y girar gritando " colmillo sobre colmillo" y como dos torbellinos fueron alrededor de los 5 narutos y destruyéndolos al instante .Naruto al ver esto miro con enojo que los clones apenas podían funcionar, mirándolos girando hacia el naruto lo esquivo y usando un clon lanzo al clon hacia arriba pegándole una patada a kiba todavía girando, pero fue inútil el clon al hacer contacto se destruyo .Cuando kiba y akamaru aterrizaron en la arena se destruyo parte de la tierra levantando como pináculos naruto miro el poder destructivo de ellos y se quedo asombrado por un momento antes de que sakura le grite " ¡muévete naruto! " pero era tarde kiba había echado unas bombas de humo y naruto no pudo ver los ataques que llegaban, cuando kiba choco con naruto este grito de dolor y siguieron los ataques en la nube enorme de humo mientras sakura hinata y kakashi miraban con preocupación "naruto defiéndete" dijo una sakura triste "" naruto dio una buena pelea pero al parecer termino" dijo kakashi con un dejo de tristeza "naruto "dijo en voz baja una hinata muy preocupada. Mientras tanto en la nube de humo naruto recibía golpes y pensaba "_¿Cómo demonios, no puedo ganar si no me deja mover? _ Pensó naruto al estar en los constantes ataques "_ellos están en muy buena coordinación, así que separarlos es la clave, ¿pero cómo?"_ pensó naruto de nuevo y cuando no creía ver nada una idea vino a su mente "lo tengo" grito naruto y en su mene dijo" _jutsu de transformación" _y se vio humo blanco en la nube de humo violeta .Kiba y akamaru se detuvieron y miraron a un tercer kiba "¿Qué demonios paso? Gruño kiba al ver al tercer kiba "y kiba pensó "_ah, si crees que puedes engañarme naruto con eso no te creas, pedo oler tu horrible aroma _"kiba pensó con una sonrisa

En las gradas todos estaban mirando con asombro a naruto convertido en kiba "no creí que naruto fuera tan listo" indico una ino sorprendida "fue un plan inteligente" dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa "eso es naruto lo tienes contra las cuerdas" dijo una sakura muy animada _"no creí que naruto era tan brillante, claro que le quito a kakashi-sensei las campanas pero pensaba que era suerte ahora veo que naruto es brillante" _pensó sakura con una sonrisa "** SI NARUTO BARRERA EL PISO CON KIBA"** sakura interna dio dos pulgares arriba en señal de aprobación. Kakashi miraba con intriga y orgullo de cómo naruto estaba peleando _"estaría orgulloso de su hijo sensei"_ pensó kakashi con satisfacción mirando la pelea .Abajo en la arena kiba olfateaba a naruto antes de decir "buena idea naruto, pero" en ese momento kiba salto al otro kiba que estaba en frente y le dio un golpe en la cara "yo reconozco tu aroma en cualquier lado" exclamo kiba al tirar al otro kiba al suelo "_buena idea naruto, pero kiba utiliza chakra_ _para agudizar su sentido del olfato_" penso una kurenai sonriente "_bueno, buen plan naruto pero ya acabo" _ penso un kakashi un poco triste y decepcionado "_naruto" _ penso una sakura deprimida por su amigo. Cuando pensaba que todo había terminado el otro kiba se había vuelto akamaru y todos estaban con la boca abierta "engaño a kiba" dijo una kurenai muy sorprendida, kiba miro muy enojado de que había golpeado a akamaru y dijo "o sea que el naruto real… ERES TU" y con eso golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al segundo kiba, sonriente penso que había ganado pero no se espero que el segundo kiba era también akamaru, eso lo irrito más pronto el primer akamaru se volvió naruto y sonrio " parece que mi plan funciono" dijo un naruto sonriente " QUEEEEEEEEEE" todos prácticamente gritaron excepto kakashi que ya sabía del plan "que plan gusano" dijo un kiba enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en su plan" fácil, yo solo tenía que separarte de akamaru y por tu ego la victoria es mía" naruto dijo orgulloso de su plan.

Mientras tanto sakura y los demás miraban a naruto con asombro por su plan al no entender el plan entonces sakura lo supo "eso es " indico sakura "¿Qué es frente?" dijo ino "el plan de naruto" dijo sakura "explícanos " dijo shikamaru aunque tenía una idea del plan de naruto "es simple él estaba en desventaja porque eran akamaru y kiba contra el así que el uso la bomba de humo que lanzo kiba así podría confundir a kiba y sacar a akamaru de la pelea" dijo sakura con una sonrisa al ver a naruto con un buen plan y saber que es brillante "es un genio "dijo en un susurro hinata

En ese momento naruto y kiba se preparaban para pelear " espero que estés listo kiba" dijo naruto con su postura de taijutsu "cuando quieras idiota " dijo kiba , en ese momento se armaron para una ronda de taijutsu, kiba lanzo un golpe pero naruto agarro su brazo y lo dio vuelta haciendo que choque contra el suelo pero respondió lanzando una patada al estomago de naruto "eres bueno naruto" dijo kiba cansado mientras que naruto estaba apenas cansado, jadeando kiba se dispuso a hacer su movimiento final" lo siento naruto pero esto termina ahora" dijo kiba y fue a golpear a naruto lanzo su garra contra, el naruto salto hacia atrás como había planeado kiba " ahora" kiba dijo como rodo y se puso atrás de naruto dispuesto a golpearlo pero lo que no sabía es que naruto ya sabía que iba a hacer eso " yo gano kiba " dijo naruto con una sonrisa tirando una bomba de humo apestosa que afecto enseguida a kiba por su olfato

"qué diablos me hiciste" dijo kiba tapándose la nariz pero el olor lo afecto tanto que apenas se podía mantener de pie "fue una bomba apestosa especial" dijo naruto con una sonrisa "sabía que ibas a confiar en tu olfato por eso solté esta bomba en el momento en que te confiaras, yo gano" dijo naruto con una sonrisa "es hora de que te muestre mi técnica secreta" anuncio naruto como todos prestaron atención "una técnica secreta ¿Qué creen que sea? Pregunto choji al resto "no se" dijo ino con indiferencia "suponiendo que es naruto, no creo que sea tan impresionante" ino dijo aunque ocultando el hecho de que quería ver esa técnica

Sakura miraba a su compañero de equipo con interés "¿Qué técnica habrá hecho naruto kakashi-sensei? Pregunto sakura "no se" respondió kakashi con indiferencia "vamos a tener que verlo para averiguarlo" respondió a sakura no le gusto el hecho de que kakashi sea tan indiferente con naruto pero esos pensamientos pararon cuando naruto llamo "jutsu clones de sombras " y salieron 5 narutos mirando a kiba "ahora prueba mi nueva técnica kiba " y con eso 6 narutos se pusieron en circulo "AHORA" grito naruto dijo a sus clones como un clon golpeo las piernas de kiba haciendo que grite de dolor mientras que otro lanzo un golpe por detrás haciendo que gire en el aire 2 mas vinieron uno lanzo un gancho por debajo de un kiba girando en el aire todavía y otro clon salto y le tiro una patada en la espalda ,cuando estaba a punto de caer kiba 3 clones de naruto le dieron patadas simultaneas para mandarlo en el aire y vienen los otros 2 restantes dándoles un golpe y una patada a la vez , cuando iba a caer de nuevo vino el naruto original y grito "naruto uzumaki combo zorro asesino" y cuando termino la frase naruto lo agarro y le hizo un suplex mandándolo de cabeza al suelo dejándolo inconsciente con 3 costillas rotas y con muchos golpes "en vista de la situación el ganador es naruto uzumaki" anuncio hayate como naruto salto de alegría y grito " si lo hice " hayate sonrio al niño era muy brillante.

En las gradas sakura y los demás miraban a naruto sin palabras por la paliza que acababan de ver sakura miraba con los ojos abiertos como naruto realizo un combo tan espectacular "_sabía que iba a ganar"_ penso sakura para sí misma ,choji shikamaru y ino miraban con asombro como un chico como naruto hizo algo tan asombroso "wow " choji dijo " simplemente wow" repitió y los otros 2 asintieron, rock lee miraba con los ojos encendidos de llamas de juventud como naruto logro tal hazaña " wow naruto las llamas de la juventud arden en ti" lee dijo dando su pose de chico bueno mostrando los dientes brillantes " eso es correcto mi juvenil estudiante" gai dijo con la misma pose "las llamas de naruto arden más que nunca " anuncio gai con lagrimas en los ojos

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Y los 2 se abrazaron durante bastante tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos y a sakura que estaba cerca se le cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime por el comportamiento raro de los 2 "sakura" naruto anuncio saludándola de manera cariñosa "viste como le patee el trasero a kiba "naruto anuncio "si naruto estuviste increíble" sakura sonrio al progreso de su amigo " y tú qué me dices kakashi-sensei lo hice bien verdad" dijo naruto esperando la aprobación de el " si naruto lo hiciste bien merecías ganar" dijo kakashi con indiferencia " umm bueno ahora de quien viene el combate" dijo naruto queriendo cambiar de tema.

Tiempo de saltar 2 horas después

Naruto estaba en una completa confusión primero la pelea de los 2 hyugas donde hinata salió muy herida, después el combate de rock lee contra gaara donde él le rompió el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda todavía recuerda la reacción de gaara cuando los rompió esa sed de sangre inhumana pero ahora tenía que entrenar. Sin que nadie lo sepa un hombre rubio los estaba observando en especial al ninja con el ojo cubierto

"_espero que no rechaces al niño sino te arrepentirás de desechar tanto potencial en especial es el hijo de tu sensei no me falles hatake"_ penso el hombre rubio

.En el escenario naruto estaba feliz de que paso y ahora iban a anunciar los combates .En la pantalla se mostraron los combates y para sorpresa de todos mostraron en la lista justo al final a naruto contra sasuke a lo que todos mostraron asombro pero no se dieron cuenta de que el rubio cambio la lista para que les tocara a ellos

"_vamos a ver como reaccionas naruto"_ penso la figura

Abajo naruto estaba contento de pelear con sasuke pero se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa con la reacción de su sensei

"andando sasuke a entrenar" dijo kakashi con indiferencia aunque en el fondo estaba emocionado de entrenarlo, naruto que miraba en shock como su "sensei" fue a entrenar solo a sasuke y ni siquiera lo opto por llevar "¿kakashi sensei y yo qué?" pregunto naruto poniendo su mejor cara de seriedad aunque en el fondo estaba hirviendo de ira "lo siento naruto pero tengo que concentrarme en sasuke, pero tranquilo naruto tengo otro profesor" dijo kakashi con indiferencia

"_kakashi estúpido" _penso para sí mismo un rubio mientras miraba lo que le hacían a naruto "_supongo que me lo esperaba, pero ahora debo ver cómo reacciona naruto si supera el odio de ahora lo entrenare si no jiraiya lo entrenara"_ penso

Naruto decir que estaba nervioso sería lo mismo que decir que el cielo es azul era más que eso estaba en una mezcla de emociones, decepción por que el mostro que era un buen ninja, la tristeza por saber que fue rechazado hasta por su propio sensei pero el que predomino fue la ira no podía controlarlo la ira lo dominaba al saber que hasta era de esas personas que juzgan a otras

"_debo controlarme recuerda lo que dicen los ninjas siempre mantener la calma"_ penso un naruto tranquilo por fuera aunque por dentro estaba lleno de rabia "_como puede tratarme asi después de todo lo que hecho por el equipo, maldita sea acaso lo que hago o por lo que me esfuerzo no importa"_ penso naruto con rabia

"entonces quien es mi sensei por ahora kakashi sensei" dijo naruto con igual indiferencia

"yo" y con eso ebisu se puso al lado de kakashi

"naruto el te va a ayudar con tu control de chakra y otros temas "dijo kakashi a lo que naruto asintió con una sonrisa falsa "como_ demonios me puede hacer esto después de todo _"penso naruto "bueno sin mas que decir me voy" dijo kakashi mientras se fue en una nube de humo junto con sasuke, dejando a ebisu y a un naruto con solo con una ira interna "_MALDITA SEA ACASO LO QUE HAGO NO VALE LA PENA,ACASO TODA MI VIDA ME VAN A _JUZGAR_ Y DEJARME DE LADO"_ penso naruto mientras miraba a ebisu " bueno naruto por ahora vámonos" dijo ebisu a naruto "a donde?" pregunto naruto " a ayudarte en tu control de chakra" "_que acaso no noto kakashi sensei de que mi control de chakra está bien"_ penso naruto enojado "está bien" dijo naruto con indiferencia no obstante sakura vio todo y lo único que podía pensar era "_pobre"_ con una tristeza grande

"bien naruto ya llegamos" dijo ebisu a naruto donde se encontraban en las aguas termales" ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto naruto "vamos a practicar tu control de chakra, camina sobre las aguas" señalo ebisu a las aguas termales que estaban hirviendo "claro lo hare, de veras" dijo naruto con una sonrisa "ha ya veremos" dijo ebisu con una sonrisa "_cuatro ojos idiota " _

Decir que ebisu se sorprendio era una idiotez era naruto ahí estaba naruto caminando tranquilamente por el agua o haciendo abdominales para burlarse de ebisu

"bueno ya que tienes un buen control de chakra te buscare un maestro para tu ninjutsu" dijo ebisu con una sonrisa por ver que no tenía que enseñarle a naruto "bueno ebisu gracias por su tiempo " dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa aunque en el fondo estaba triste y enojado " de nada cuando quieras ayuda búscame" dijo ebisu feliz por el talento de naruto y ya no lo juzgaba "bueno, adiós ebisu sensei" naruto se marcho a su apartamento pero en su mente había otra cosa "_genial ahora no tengo un sensei maldición"_ y con eso cambio de dirección y se dirigió al bosque " bien bien bien ahora es el momento de ver si puedes superar tu odio naruto " dijo para sí mismo un cierto rubio que lo vigilaba

Mientras tanto un cierto rubio iba en camino al bosque mientras en su cabeza pensaba "_porque, acaso lo que yo hago no sirve de nada, aunque mostré que soy bueno el me rechazo como si nada" _penso naruto en su cabeza "_siempre es lo mismo "_penso cuando llego al árbol más grande del bosque "ya no soporto mas, siempre me juzgan " y con eso surgió la ira interna mientras corría "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" y con eso corrió con su puño en alto y golpeo el árbol con ira y le creó una fisura en el árbol "porque?" y golpeo el árbol de nuevo mientras un chakra naranja lo cubría "porque?" repitió esa frase mientras golpeaba el árbol hasta que se canso "¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" y con eso dio un último golpe al árbol y lo destruyo "MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAA" y golpeo el piso y dejo un pequeño cráter continuo asi hasta que se calmo y con eso se largo a llorar "porque" rompió en un sollozo "porque tengo que ser infeliz porque no me pueden ver por más que el maldito zorro no ven que soy más que eso porque tengo que ser infeliz" rompió a llorar y se acurrucaba con tristeza "MALDICIONNNN que necesito para ser feliz, que necesito para que la gente me aprecie" dijo a la nada llorando " de que vale luchar si me van a dejar de lado " dijo y miro al cielo buscando una respuesta "¿Por qué sensei sabiendo que solo sasuke lucha por venganza? ¿Por qué no me entrenaste? Sabiendo que yo también soy bueno ¿acaso también me juzgas? ¿eres como lo demás?, después de lo que paso en las olas, ¿después de salvarte de zabuza no confías en mi? , ¿Que soy? ¿Por qué peleo? DE QUE SIRVEEEEEEEEEEE" grito al cielo y se acordó de lo que le dijo Sarutobi

**FLASHBACK **

**Hace 4 semanas **

**Naruto iba caminando a la oficina del hokage para tener una charla**

**Cuando llego encontró al anciano haciendo papeleo a lo cual el viejo lo miro con una mirada cansada**

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa naruto? Pregunto el viejo hokage con una sonrisa**

"**solo quería charlar viejo" respondió naruto con una gran sonrisa**

**Después de charlar un rato naruto se fue a la ventana a ver a la gente pasar, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ver a todos ellos que lo lastimaban, quería su reconocimiento y por ello iba a ser hokage, el tercero noto como naruto frunció el ceño**

"**¿naruto qué pasa?" pregunto el tercero**

**Naruto suspiro "es que veo a toda esa gente feliz y me gustaría que mi vida fuera asi "miro al viejo y dijo "por eso quiero ser hokage para ser reconocido" dijo naruto con confianza pero el hokage miro con decepción "naruto si esa es la verdadera razón por la que quieres ser hokage entonces me decepcionas" dijo el hokage " si quieres ser hokage tienes que tener la voluntad del fuego en ti " dijo el anciano " que es eso?" pregunto un naruto confundido " lo descubrirás con el tiempo tengo fe en ti" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa " está bien viejo lo hare, de veras" dijo naruto con su característica sonrisa "lo se naruto lo sé" dijo Sarutobi**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Asi que es eso todo este tiempo he estado peleando por mi y no pensando en los demás al principio no entendía a haku o al viejo pero ahora si" y con esas palabras naruto se subió a un árbol alto y grito "ESCUCHAME KONOHA, YO NARUTO UZUMAKI PROMETO PROTEGERTE CON MI VIDA A PARTIR DE AHORA" dijo naruto con una sonrisa "_mucho tiempo he sido egoísta pero ya no más de ahora en adelante demostrare a todos que seré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a konoha, lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos, lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sakura" _esto último lo penso con una sonrisa "ganare tu corazón sakura seré lo suficientemente insistente para tener tu corazón" dijo a la nada con una sonrisa " bien ahora a entrenar " dijo naruto como bajo del árbol y se puso a lanzar golpes y patadas que les enseño gai a él .Pero sin que él lo sepa una figura lo observaba de cerca "_parece que lo puedo entrenar, a superado su odio él será fuerte, lo decidí será mi estudiante " _penso el rubio mayor mientras miraba como el rubio corría y daba patadas a un árbol "bueno será mejor que lo vea un poco mas por suerte altere la arena para que nos den un mes y medio"

FLASHBACK HACE UNAS HORAS

**La figura rubia miraba las peleas en especial la del rubio en eso escucho la conversación de el hokage con asuma Sarutobi**

"**señor hokage mas o menos en cuanto será la última parte de los exámenes chunin# pregunto asuma al hokage**

"**en un mes, ¿por que asuma?" pregunto el hokage**

"**ahh por nada" dijo asuma con nerviosismo la verdad era que quería pasar tiempo con el equipo 10**

"_o no, si quiere entrenar a naruto debo tener por lo menos 3 meses apara que sea bueno, uhh como me gustaría que tuviera mucho chakra asi utilizaríamos la recopilación de información del jutsu clones de sombras y su absorción de experiencia" _** con eso se fue y planto papeles bomba en el estadio de la última prueba de los exámenes chunin, cuando volvió vio la pelea de naruto contra kiba y vio cuantos clones hacia naruto y se sorprendio de que no se agotara de chakra **

"**vaya vaya al parecer naruto tiene mucho chakra tal vez solo necesitemos un mes y medio para fortalecerlo y con el chakra del kyubi aprovecharemos el verdadero potencial del jutsu clones de sombras " dijo para sí mismo el rubio mayor "**_uhmmm ahora tengo que explotar esos papeles bombas" _** y con eso hizo un sello y las bombas explotaron y causaron daños en el estadio y cuando le informaron al hokage el hablo " lamento informar que debido a daños en el estadio donde iba a ser la última fase de la prueba sufrió daños y los combates serán dentro de 1 mes y medio es todo" dijo el hokage y el rubio mayor se encontraba feliz de que su plan funciono**

"**bien ahora a ver como lo lleva naruto" dijo en un susurro y se marcho**

**Fin del flashback **

Veía como naruto entrenaba y vio que su postura para lanzar kunais y shurikens era mala y su ninjutsu pésimo tenía bastante por hacer

"bien el entrenamiento comienza

**UNA VEZ MAS LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA TENIA EVALUACIONES Y ESAS COSAS QUIERO INFORMAR QUE APARTIR DE AHORA LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS Y YO CREO QUE SERAN 20 O 30 POR AHÍ TAMBIEN SABRAN QUE LA PRINCIPAL COMPETIDORA POR EL CORAZON DE NARUTO SERA TAYUYA POR QUE CAE BIEN TAL VEZ UN HAREM PERO NO SE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS A MENUDO LO PROMETO :P XD HASTA LA OTRA**


End file.
